1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cushions and more particularly, to a cushion which is removably securable to the arm of a chair so that a person sitting therein can comfortably rest his arm on the arm of the chair, particularly during extended periods at a work station.
2. General Background
It is well known to employ cushions for comfort when a person rests against a surface be it a chair or table. However, in modern day office situations, a person is often working at a work station, such as a computer terminal, seated for hours and must lean his arms on the arms of a chair. These arms are designed to support the forearms of a person resting and are too low to adequately support the forearms of a person working. In particular, these arms are too low to adequately support the forearms of a person working at a work station. Because chair arms are positioned too low to adequately support the forearms of a person working at a work station, persons sitting in the chairs while working for long periods of time experience fatigue and undue stress on their shoulders and forearms. Such fatigue and undue stress can result in: anterior weight bearing, thoracic outlet syndrome, myofascitis and several of the entrapment neuropathies of the upper extremities; all of which decrease worker productivity and result in increased medical expenses and sick leave for the employee. These problems are particularly acute for persons working in a repetitive work environment, such as a computer operator or directory assistance operator.
Keyboard supports for computer operators are known in the prior art. However, these supports only address the support necessary for the outer most extremities of the forearm. Furthermore, these supports are sufficient for persons working only one (1) or two (2) hours at a work station. For persons working longer periods of time, additional anterior support is needed.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus that is attached to the arm of a chair and which relieves and/or prevents fatigue and undue stress on the shoulders and forearms of persons working at a work station for long hours while sitting in a chair.
A need also exists for an apparatus with the above features which can be removably secured to the arm of the chair.
A need also exists for an apparatus with the above features which is adjustable to fully encircle chair arms of different sizes.
A need also exists for an apparatus with the above features which is made of a soft and washable material so that it can be removed from the arm after use, washed and then refitted to the arm.
A need also exists for an apparatus with the above features which will increase worker productivity and reduce sick leave and medical claims for persons working in a repetitive work environment while sitting in a chair.
A need also exists for an apparatus with the above features which is simple in design and easy and economical to manufacture.